Naruko: The Rewrite
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: IT'S THE REWRITE OF NARUKO! You heard it here... same storyline; better writing. READ!
1. C1-S1: Ready, Steady, Go!

It was a rainy day on the streets of Konoha; many young children were out in such weather. They played with each other, threw mud at one another… but this one redhead, this spectacle of a 4-year-old girl was sitting all alone, playing by herself in the mud with a cut on her head. Knowing nothing of the dangers of infection, her very own death that could take hold of her and then essentially finish her very existence, the one to come and save her was near. It was a woman, young and equitable; she was walking home from the grocery store in her white T-shirt and sandy jean-shorts, holding groceries and looking at the beautiful redhead with much worry and sympathy. No one had stopped to help her? She soon walked up to her and spoke to the little girl.

"Little girl~" she chirped, the expression of kindness upon her face, "What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

She knew who this little girl was, but maybe if she gave her a chance...

"Um…" she said, looking up to the black haired lady. It was at that moment that the girl looked back down to what she was doing. "I don't have any parents… they died when I was little."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, child… we've all lost things in our lives. Some greater than others." she said with a sense of sincerity.

"Um, okay!" said the little girl, looking up to her, somewhat shocked. "You're a nice lady!"

"Oh, why thank you…" said the raven-haired woman. "Mikoto, that's my name. You should come home with me and clean that cut of yours… it looks it has stopped bleeding, but it might get infected, and you can die from that. May I ask who your guardian is?"

"OH NO! I'm not going to die, am I? Jiji wouldn't like that…"

"Who is Jiji?" said Mikoto worriedly. She highly doubted that the little girl was safe, being battered and hurt, then left to die. Could she have a real grandfather? Could he be abusing her? And what if it wasn't her real grandfather… what if it was a detestable creepy old man that was… oh no! She had to help her, being who she was or not. If the little girl were her child, then it was only natural that she would want to protect her.

"The Hokage! He's supposed to protect me."

A sigh of relief came from Mikoto, who was smiling. The Hokage is noble, he would never abuse her. "I'm sorry. I'll help you up and take you back to my place."

"Jiji said not to go with anyone I don't know! I don't even believe there are germs on my forehead…"

"Have you ever gotten a cold? That because of germs, sweetheart." said Mikoto blinkingly, looking amused. Even though she was, she was very much angry with the little girl. There was no reason to protect her.

Except for the cut…

"You need to go away! People try to hurt me all the damn time!"

Something about the fire in which the little girl had when she has said that, the eyes the little girl gave her, and the tone of voice seemed all too familiar… it wasn't, was it? That would make sense… the appearance, all except for the eyes which she probably inherited from her father… who was her father? More importantly, who was her _mother_? She looked and acted just like her best friend from the Academy, only younger, and with marvelous blue eyes. And remember… there was a connection between her and the Hokage. Could it be that Kushina is her mother, and Minato is the Hokage? Kushina never once mentioned she was in love with the Hokage; the descriptions between the previous Hokage that died on that night, and the description Mikoto vaguely remembered that Minato looked like… she put two and two together and to make four. It _was_ Minato and Kushina's child, and that was that.

"Go away!" the little girl shouted, "I'll scream!"

Mikoto turned cold… "Now child, will anyone help you if you do that?"

The girl looked surprised, then smiled. "Okay! You've proven yourself trustworthy… want me to explain?"

She was playing a game… just like Kushina used to do. "Yes, please do." Mikoto said, still a bit fidgety.

"I saw the look you made on your face. I made you hate me on purpose… I do that all the time to squeeze stuff out of my caretakers at the orphanage. It wasn't necessarily the 'I hate you' kind of face... it was the genuine, 'I'm upset and you're making me that way' kind of face. You know why I made you do that? Because, I was seeing if you were trustworthy... hehe!" said the little girl, smiling widely with her eyes closed. "My name's Naruko! Nice to meet yah!"

"Okay." said Mikoto.

"Eh!" she said, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!"

XXX

After the wound was disinfected, the two decided on a bath while her clothes were washing and drying.

"Here, let me pour some water on you head." said Mikoto from the stool she had sat upon. She proceeded to do as she had said, pouring soapy water upon Naruko. "There."

"I'm really tired… I think I oughta take a nap…" said Naruko, putting her hand over her mouth and yawning.

"Alright, after our bath…" said Mikoto, patting her on the head with her turning and smiling at the woman.

"Mikoto-san!" said Naruko excitedly. "Why are you helping me…? No one ever does, it makes me feel so happy!"

Mikoto had a sense of amusement wash over her again. Naruko was such a happy child… much like her oldest and least like her youngest. They were however very different. Yes, Sasuke doesn't accept many things, so that made him bitter and different from her, but Itachi was kinder and more carefree, much like the little girl right before her… but he grew up only knowing war and death; Naruko was pure. However, even though she was only four, she still has seen her fair share of this world's hate. She had to save her from it. There was one problem though… the Uchiha, and especially Fugaku, her husband. She knows how to hook them in… Mikoto felt so bad that one day, she would be used for her own selfish purposes, for… for… "Ohhh…" she started crying. "Dry off… I think your clothes are done." she said as she heard the dryer buzz.

XXX

"Naruko…" said Mikoto, who had taken her back to the orphanage which was surprisingly close to the Uchiha Compound.

There they were, standing outside the front doors to the orphanage. Then, when Naruko looked at her sad face, she turned her head downward, thinking that this was goodbye for good. "Yes, Mikoto-san?" she said weepingly.

"Once I get things sorted out at home, I'll come back for you. I can't leave you to live a miserable life alone. You may have not seen them today, since they were out with their father, but I have two sons. One is your age, and the other 5 years older than you… you'll get along with them really well. I want you to have a wonderful life."

Naruko looked surprised… she was so happy that her eyes lit up and shone with deep anticipation. She was so excited, she ran up and hugged her leg, and then headed off through the doors. "Hehe! Thank you Mikoto-san!"

"Wait, Naruko!" said Mikoto, reaching out for her. Then a pang of guilt ran through her head. _She really has a way with changing people…_ she thought.


	2. C2-S1: Introducing-Naruko's New Family!

**Thank you, you guys! You've been a great help for confidence boosting, and now to get through the series a lot quicker, I'm going to be posting as much as I can a day. Thank you for all your contributions and cya later!**

_**(I may not be getting a whole bunch of views, but it's been really fun writing. You guys should totally read on, but idc if you don't. This series will be finished one day, and I know that saying a lot for this series that only has 45 hits, but some of you guys will come and go, while others will stay till the end, and I love both those kinds of people, so each one counts. I also am having complete and utter joy right now; I've laughed at all the cute things that went on in this chapter and it's okay if you don't. When the whole world is against you, you have to be like Naruto and change how you look at life, even though it's hard. I know I loved this series as much as I did when I first started writing it two years ago, and rewriting it has been an even greater experience, even though nothing tops the original. I'd just like to say thank you for giving me chance to make a change in how I view my writing; it has been a wild ride, and I no longer look for views to be my pleasure.)**_

* * *

"Oh… Naruko! Wait up!" said Mikoto, running after the rambunctious four year old who was running ahead of her new mother.

The two had been coming to the end the Uchiha Compound where the manor was, and with Naruko rushing to get home, that's when Naruko refused to stop. "No~ Hehe!"

"STOOPPP!" Mikoto screamed. Naruko stopped, the smile wiping off her face. She turned around to face Mikoto. "Do you even know where my house is? Well I really should say our house, but focus! You've only been there once."

XXX

The two stopped at the manor of the Uchiha Head Household. The house was a large, yet modest and old-fashioned home out by a river with a nice garden and a field in-between the next home. They soon entered and Naruko stopped to look around the living room where a small boy was watching an action cartoon. Soon, Naruko said hello. "Hi!"

"Hey… um, mom, is this the new person that's going to be living with us?" said the boy, looking to his left with a lip tucked out. He then looked to his mother who had just put down Naruko's suitcase.

"Sasuke, she's not a guest… she's your new sister!" said Mikoto, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh great; so I'm the middle child now? You said she was a bit younger than me, right?"

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I want you to remember that you're still my baby boy." said Mikoto smiling.

Naruko giggled and Sasuke mumbled out, "Eh, mothers…"

"Huh?" said Mikoto.

"Nothing." said Sasuke.

"That's what I thought you said."

XXX

"Here, like this!"

It was at the dinner table that Naruko had been being shown how to hold chopsticks properly by Sasuke, and the rest of the family was watching with a passion.

"There! Like that?" she said as she moved the chopsticks in and out, making a pinching motion.

"You did well. Now try to pick something up."

She picked up the salmon apprehensively.

"Good! You're a natural."

"Sasuke, you remember that it took you almost a full week to actually use chopsticks properly, right?" said Itachi. Sasuke wanted to throw food at him.

"That's because I didn't like to use them!" said Sasuke, glaring at him.

"And you stopped using them until you were 3. Remember how childish you were? We have to teach Naruko how to be more noble and adult-like; that is the Uchiha way. You're doing a good job honey. Continue." said Mikoto.

"Mom!" Sasuke whined.

"Hah. Very nicely said Mikoto-darling." said Fugaku, getting close and nose-kissing with her. "Welcome to the family, Naruko!"

"Hehe!" said Naruko still holding the large piece of meat, "Um…"

"Why don't you eat it, sweetheart?" said Mikoto.

"Um, I don't know if I like…"

"Try it. I bet you'll love it." said Sasuke, "Dad makes the best salmon when he can."

"Okay." said Naruko. He eyes widened at the salty, meaty greatness that was the salmon; she savored the flavor and went… "Mmm! I know my new favorite food!"

XXX

It was after a family movie that Naruko and Sasuke were whisked off to bed, rather tired. Sasuke went to his room half slumped over, Itachi shoved off to bed, and Naruko sat patiently to figure out where she would be sleeping. "I'm tireeed…" she said.

"We don't complain in this house, Naruko, and I don't want you to come to me complaining." (A tear welled up in Naruko's eye.) "Alright! I'll tell you where your bedroom is… but no more complaining, young lady."

"Okay." she sniffed, getting up from her seat.

"I'll show her!" said the familiar voices of Itachi and Sasuke. They began to push each other as they ran toward her. Sasuke took one hand and Itachi took the other, "Come on, Naruko."

Naruko was severely confused.

"Hold on. What's gotten into you boys? You seem too eager." said Mikoto with a grunt of suspicion.

They turned toward her.

"Nothing." said Itachi.

"We just want to show her something. We spent Itachi's mission money on it." said Sasuke.

"Not all of it hope…?" said their mom.

"No way. Dad helped us a little since Itachi was saving up for his own-" said Sasuke, but Itachi slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, really?" said Mikoto somewhat temperately, though they could tell she was raving mad. "Well… if you like to give gifts, then you should pay for it yourself. Show her real quick then head of to bed! And no buts!"

"Alright, mom." said Itachi maturely.

Itachi bumped Sasuke's shoulder. "Right… alright, mom!" said Sasuke.

XXX

Within her room, after much goggling over the toys like dolls and such, along with feeling the soft pink bedspread which she loved, then the clothes in her closet, (with much pretending to barf from the boys…), they pointed her toward the box she could have sworn was hidden by Genjutsu. Naruko was very good with Genjutsu already, since she had been training with a woman named Kurenai that the Hokage had introduced her to.

Itachi smiled, "Look, you missed the box on the-"

"I know you used Genjutsu." said Naruko; "I'm about to start the Academy and I was trained long enough to recognize it."

"Awesome… just great. I haven't even perfected my shurikenjutsu and you're already casting genjutsu like my brother." said Sasuke, facepalming himself.

"It's not your fault Sasuke… you just have to catch up." (Sasuke noticed his sarcasm and socked him on the shoulder), "Oohf. Well, that's impressive Naruko."

"Thank you!"

"Look inside the box." said Sasuke.

She hopped over to the box and opened it. In it, it held a tanto with a rose-flower sheathe.

"We got it specially made-" said Sasuke, but he stopped immediately when he saw her turn with tears in her eyes. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, look at her smile! She's happy!" said Itachi.

"I love it… thank you." she said tenderly.

"Well, uh, you're welcome I guess." said Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you for accepting it." said Itachi.

"Should we tell her?" said Sasuke, looking to Itachi.

"Yes… what father wanted to get you something else; we hope you're going to be able to use both the Tanto and other gift we're going to give to you eventually. But I said eventually; the other gift will be given to you when you become chunin. The second gift… it's something sacred to the Uchiha that Sasuke and I don't need to gain. You be fitted for them when make chunin. That may seem like a long time, but you will be okay."

"You should dye your hair black; then I'll look like you." said Sasuke.

"It was my mother's red hair. I can't-"

"No one's forcing you; besides, you could lose the ability for your hair to stay black if you do it now." said Itachi. "Well, goodnight. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"Alright. See yah tomorrow." said Naruko, somewhat annoyed.

"Nigh'," said Sasuke, yawning, "Boy am I tired!"


End file.
